Forever Yours
by Gothic-Tinkerbell
Summary: A story about Inuyasha's mother. How she went from being a Lords concubine to his wife, and all the love, secrets, and hatred in between.
1. Bubbles

A/N: This was originally going to be just one straight story no dividing chapters, but I decided to just put it out there. To clear up any misunderstandings, I want people to know that this is a story about Inuyasha's mother who I have named Mai, and Inuyasha's father. These are all my opinions and ideas, and are not actually what happened in the anime or anything like that. Those things cleared up, I hope people like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do hold credits to the idea of this story and for the persona of the character Mai.

Warning: This story is rated R for language and for possible future lemon scenes. 

Forever Yours

Tinkerbell

Bubbles.

My body was completely surrounded by bubbles, and my soul was intoxicated by the scent of eucalyptus. Peace was a wonderful thing, and only at moments like this could I let my mind go. I thought too much. But for now I was nothing, one with the bubbles, submersed in warm water. 

I sank in lower so my chin floated on the surface of the water. My eyes were closed, and I smiled at the warmth enveloping my body. The pool was not scolding hot, but pleasantly warm. I never liked the hot water; it made me dizzy and faint, but just below body temperature was fine, and relaxing. And if nothing else it meant that while all the other girls crowded into the steamy hot springs, I received a placid pool to myself to think. 

As I said, I think too much. But what is a girl in harem suppose to do? If not satisfied by lounging around on cushions, in rooms decorated by flowers and tapestry, or soaking in the springs, what could a girl do. One could gorge themselves on the fruit and sweets in the sleeping chambers, but then one would get fat and undesirable to men, and a harem girl's only purpose is to be desirable. If the men do not want you then you are cast aside, forgotten, and then sold to work as a slave of the land and house, rather than the body. One could also sit in the gardens, play music, or gossip mindlessly with the other girls, but that all loses its charm sooner or later. So for most of the whores here, life spent like this was enough, but I found it boring. 

The madams of the house did not and could not educate us in anyway. Men did not like smart women, or at least that was what we were told. "Do anything they want, and be anything they want, but never let them see you think. Men want a submissive whore they can fuck, not a witty girl they can talk to. That is what their wives are for, something you could never hope to be."

I do not want to be their wife - I just want to be free. 

I sank lower into the water, dunking my head slowly beneath the soothing, cool liquid. I quickly surfaced, sending ripples through the cloudy water. Running my fingers through my wet locks of hair, I looked to the dark blue, star spotted sky. The sun had set long ago, and the moon was glowing with a golden haze. Twilight breezes blew past my skin, sending cold shivers across my exposed body. I liked sitting alone in my pool, but the cold was getting to me. Reluctantly, I slowly walked towards the bank, running my hands across the surface of the water, playing with the velvety feel of the ripples under my fingers. 

I pulled myself onto the grassy bank and rose to my feet. I started to walk towards one of the warmer springs. I saw that most of the girls had been chosen for a man's company or had retreated to bed already, but some still soaked contently in the pools.

They chattered like birds, their voices each soft and melodic, but harsh when booming all at once. I did not like being in the middle of their incestuous chattering, but I was cold and starved for conversation. I slipped into the sea of bare clad women - it actually wasn't that crowded, it only seemed that way. The water was a lot warmer, and I sighed happily as I sank deeper into the spring. But just as I was about to close my eyes and sink into deep, peaceful meditation, one of the girls turned to me.

"Oh there you are Mai, we all thought you had gone to bed...or someone else's." This woman's name was Yui, she was smarter and prettier than most of the other girls, but I didn't like her. She had round, honey eyes, beautiful wavy brown hair, spoke softly, and all the girls either envied or looked up to her. I still didn't like her. She was beautiful, but empty, like a porcelain doll. 

I reluctantly opened my eyes, "I was relaxing in one of the other pools, but I got cold." Yui now turned her whole body to me - she was perfect, thin, round, and curvy, with almost flawless skin. 

"Oh that is too bad, but may be the reason why no man has sought out your company lately." How I hated her, she went out of her way to spite me – I don't pretend to know why. Maybe because I was her only real match in this brothel of giggling dolls.

"How do you know of my business? Have you been spying on me?" At this point all of the other girls residing in the spring left their own gossip and chitchat to listen to the fight that was brewing. 

Yui, with her smile so sweet, but eyes so cold, spoke to me harshly like I was a young, stupid child. "I might, but I would get bored to easily." She spoke like a snake, her tongue hissing out words meant to hurt.

The rest of the whores started whispering – they had new gossip to chirp about. "Are they at it again?" "What did Yui say? It sounded cruel." Things of such nature floated through the air, and I then realized what I had let myself succumb to. I got to my feet, unsettling the surface of the water so it shimmered in the moonlight. 

"I have no time for this." Yui's voice hardened – she did not like being ignored.

"Well, 'where' is so damn important, that you are needed so?" I glared at her coldly.

"I am not needed anywhere. I just choose to leave, because the company is fowl and unpleasant." I was about to step onto the bank of the hot spring, when I was stopped by my damnable curiosity. 

"But haven't you herd the news? I wouldn't leave if I were you." I looked at her questioningly, checking her eyes to see if she lied. 

"What are you talking about?" A wicked smile played on Yui's face, and all the rest of the girls giggled and were as curious as I was – though I would never admit to it. 

"How am I supposed to believe that you are not lying Yui, if it seems that no one else knows what you are talking about?" Yui's unsettling smile widened.

"Because none of the other girls slept with a demon lord's advisor last night." I sighed and took one last questioning look at Yui, before sitting back down. 

"Well tell us before all these girls go mad from curiosity." Yui tried to look innocent and pouty.

"But aren't you at all curious Mai?"

"I guess." I lied. News, and good news at that, was something rare in the harem. And a mind like mine needed – no wanted – information of the outside world, no matter how unimportant and materialistic it was.

Yui cleared her throat, and gestured to all the other girls – she loved being the center of attention. 

"As I said before, I was with an advisor, or ally of some kind to a great demon lord." The chattering of the girls flowed in.

"Which one? What was his name? How great is he?" Yui clapped her hands together loudly and regained the attention of the group. 

"I am not sure of the details of who he is, but I do know he is from the western lands, and is very powerful." I looked at the crowd of girls huddled in the pool. Some were so young, barely women, and some were beyond their years in prostitution, these few were only kept around for the men unable to afford any better. I watched them all, as some seemed excited and intrigued by the news of a powerful, exotic demon lord, and some seemed so frightened – ones who never in their lives had seen a demon. I turned to Yui, my tone quick and uncaring. 

"Yui, what is the importance of this? If you don't have the details, than what is there to tell us?" Yui jerked her head at me.

"Be patient." She returned to her listeners, which were hanging on her every word. "The importance of all this, is that from the ally of this 'great' demon lord, I learned that the Lord of the Western Lands 'himself' has heard good things about our harem, and is going to choose a new concubine for his pleasures. It seems that his demon wife does not satisfy him, and his last mistress was killed by his only son." A few of the girls cringed at the thought of a murder, but Yui continued, making a show for all to hear. " Sad for that poor defenseless girl, but good for all of us. He is said to be choosing by the end of tomorrow."

More giggles filled the air, and I couldn't help but be intrigued. The chance of myself being chosen was pretty good in my eyes. I was not plain, but not so beautiful that I could be idle. I thought, but knew better than to question or let my intelligence be seen. Yes. I had a greater chance than most of the commonplace wenches here, and this could be my chance. For being a concubine of a great demon lord could mean freedom to the highest extent I would ever see. 

I guess I smiled without noticing, because after the girls' excitement calmed down, Yui again bothered me.

"Mai, what are you so happy about?" She smiled arrogantly, "Do you really think you have a chance?" I looked up at her with confidence, showing that her petty insults held no affect on me.

"Hai, and a better one than yours." Yui's eyes tightened.

"What do you mean?" I rose slightly out of the water so Yui and all the other girls would be able to hear me clearly.

"I mean this act you have. It might fool all of them," I made a swooping gesture to the other girls, "and even most men. But I see through it, and I am sure a 'great' demon lord, as you call him, would be able to see through it too." Yui's teeth were clenched together and she was looking pretty agitated.

"What the hell are you talking about Mai?" I stood up, looking her in the face as I towered over her slightly in height.

"I see through you Yui. Your empty, and cold, and so insecure that you must seek me out and insult me, to make yourself feel powerful. You don't have your own power, and I am sure a demon lord would sense that, and wouldn't want you. Why would he want someone weak?" At this point Yui was fuming.

"And you think you have power?!?" I smiled at her. Not out of malice, or arrogance, but out of real pity.

"Yes. Yes I do." With that I stepped out of the hot spring, and shook my head so cold droplets of water hit Yui in the face. I left her there enraged, and all the other whores seriously doubting their chances of being chosen. 

My act of pure confidence (and it was purely an act, because I was as unsure of myself as they were) had given me another advantage over the rest of the wenches.  They doubted themselves, making it more likely that they would give up. All the better for me. I can't admit to being a fair, just person, and I would do anything to get out of here. I do not care for the other girls, just as I don't care what happens to them. Nobody here cares about each other – we are not friends, simply jail mates.

They night was growing darker, and the breeze was evolving into a chilled summer wind. Slowly I left behind the rest of the girls - Yui was still fuming. To my surprise I was actually tired, and wanted to retreat to my bedroom. But before I could go back inside the harem, I needed to collect my kimono, which still lay, on the bank of my favorite spring.  

I could see it bubbling in the distance. It was a vague outline of moonlight and shadow. A small brook powered into it on the northern side, so fresh ripples of water flowed into it.  The grass beneath my feet was damp with the rising steam of the springs and I crept to the edge of the water so as not to disturb the serenity of the clearing. 

I kneeled down next to my plain blue kimono, folding it nicely and picking off the brambles. What I did not know was someone watched me, intently staring at my kneeling figure. He concealed himself in the lining trees, and had been observing me for quite some time. I soon felt a presence and questioningly stood up and turned around. I held my kimono in my arms, and clutched it protectively to my chest as I spoke.

"Who's there? Show yourself." No answer came from the trees, and I soon waved off the feeling – maybe there really isn't anyone there. So taking one last look at the looming outlines of the trees I turned back towards the spring to pick up my sandals. 

But as I crouched on my knees by the spring, I herd footsteps sound from behind me. I spun around, and was met with the faded moonlight shadow of a man. I again clutched my kimono tightly, trying to cover my bare body from his sight. He looked at me dreamily and then spoke softly.

"Woman, tell me your name." I did not know what to say. Men were not allowed on the harem property unless they were doing business, and I was not going to be raped unless I got paid for it. But there was something about him that made me feel safe, I felt that he dared not touch me. He spoke kindly to me, and he his eyes showed respect and awe. I spoke cautiously, stuttering from my uneasiness. He waited patiently for my reply, a gentle smile on his face.

"P..Please leave sir." My eyes were downcast, because I could not look at him. The night hid the details of his appearance but I could feel his strong presence. His aura was overpowering, and it made me feel small and insignificant before him - that I was unworthy to be standing in front of him. But the tone of his voice revealed such admiration, that I he also made me feel like a queen. How contradicting he was.  

"I only want your name. Someone so fair, so beautiful, so lovely, should not go without a name." The man took a step towards me, his hand timidly outreached, as if he wanted to touch me but could decide on doing it. As he advanced, slowly and not in the bit threatening, I pulled away – I'm not sure why. I stepped back, though staying conscious of the flowing spring behind me. 

His eyes moved from my body and lips, to meet my own pensive eyes. His stare was intimidating, and his eye's glinted in the moonlight with a golden enchantment. I couldn't see much of him, the light was dim and he concealed himself under the thrown down shadows of the trees behind him. 

The man was very close to me now, and his once timid hand boldly reached out for my cheek. I stood completely still, lost in his glowing stare. But as the soft pads of his fingers graced my jaw line, I turned my head and pulled away even more. The man retracted his hand and forced it to his side in a fist. 

Still looking at the ground, I spoke. "If you are not here for business, then you must leave." 

I am not sure why I said these things - in the truth I actually wanted him to stay. He seemed kind, and was very attractive – though I couldn't see him very well. But something about him also scared me. His strength and confidence, and the way he looked at me. No man had ever looked at me that way. His heated stare focused in on my eyes, instead of hungrily roaming my body. 

I guess the man could tell that I indeed wanted him to leave, and pulled back a bit. Taking one last look at me, with a soft smile and a sigh, he turned to leave the way he came. 

As his figure grew harder to see in the shadows, I knew I had to say something. I mean, what if I never saw him again.

"Mai!" I called out awkwardly. 

The man turned slightly and looked over his shoulder at me, his stare questioning. My eyes were now raised from the ground, and I desperately tried to keep eye contact with him.

"That is my name…Mai." I smiled at him. 

"Arigatou Mai…..maybe we will meet again." The man then disappeared through the trees, and I was left standing and watching where he had once been.

After a moment, I snapped out of my daze and looked down at myself. I glanced over my bare body, giving myself a personal checkup and then clutched my kimono tighter to my chest and stomach. I could not see myself, but I knew I was blushing.

I started to leave, and soon regretted sending the man away. 

"I hope we do meet again." I whispered softly to myself. 

A/N: well there is the first chapter, and please Read and Review. I will try to get the next chap out soon but it might take me a while because I have been and need to work hard on writing new chapters in my other bigger fics. Arigatou for all my readers.


	2. Omen

A/N: Here is the second chap, I threw this one out quickly because it got such a positive response. But don't worry just because I wrote it fast doesn't mean it isn't good quality, I wouldn't give you guys anything less. In this chap there isn't any 'sex' but they do talk about it some so be warned. This chap also takes an even deeper look into Mai (Inuyasha's mother) past. 

I hope you like it and enjoy.

Forever Yours

Tinkerbell

The encounter I had had with that man was short, and I didn't even know his name, but throughout the night it was all I could think about. I lied to myself, and pretended it wasn't that important. I didn't tell any one what had happened and I kept it to myself, trying desperately to think of anything but the glimmer in his golden eyes, and the tenderness in his smile. 

Luckily I did not dream of him, but what I did dream left me unsettled and restless. 

I died in the dream. No. I was killed. 

In the dream I sat alone, in a dark, cold room, and I was chained to the wall like a prisoner. I felt sick and tired - the kind of exhaustion that grasps hold of your soul when you've lost the will to live was within me. I seemed to sit in that cell for years, never raising my eyes from the damp ground. 

But then some one entered the room. I think it was a man of some sorts, but I really couldn't tell. Whoever it was, consisted only of a silhouette, I saw nothing of their face, just their vague outline. 

This person entered my cell, and then stood staring at me for a while. They seemed to be thinking very hard about something, though I don't pretend to know what. After the long uncomfortable silence, the silhouette began walking towards me, their footsteps clacking against the stone ground, the cold sound ringing in my ears. 

Once they finally stood before me, I weakly raised my head and was met with cruel eyes. These eyes had no recognizable color or shape - they were just hateful, staring down at me with disgust and shame. Whoever this was hated me much, and was ashamed of me even more. 

They spoke, but I could not hear what they said. It is not that they spoke softly or mumbled, words did not even leave their lips - they only moved their mouth in slow hateful phonetics.

Then raising their hand, they held aloft a mighty sword, and with one swoop I was slain. I was cut down, and lay dead in my own blood. But before I awoke, startled and covered in my own sweat, ominous words plaid in my ears, but what their meaning was I had no idea. 

__

"She died of a broken heart." 

When I woke near dawn, I had no want or intention of going back to sleep.

Thus I lay motionless, staring out the high window of my bedroom (which I had to share with two other girls), and basking in the accenting rays of dawn. I did not want to get up — it was too peaceful here. I tried to empty my mind and meditate, but again my thoughts were plagued with the cold words of my dream. _"She died of a broken heart"._ Like a wind circling in my mind, it was all I heard._ "She died of a broken heart." _ Why should I die? Who could possibly break my heart? 

Not content with hearing those words again and again, I reluctantly rose from my bed. My bed was small, the blankets thin, and the futon weak, but it was heaven to me. 

Without waking the two sleeping girls in my room, I wrapped my plain, blue kimono loosely around me and left the chamber — not really knowing where I was going. I walked down the candlelit hallway, quietly passing the doors to all the other girls' rooms. 

At the end of the hall is a large cedar door, and passed that, one could either go left to the main lobby where men waited before they chose a companion, or right and come to many more different rooms and different hallways. I did not want to be caught being up before I was suppose to, so I avoided the lobby and headed down the right corridor.

Somehow I ended up near the kitchen, so I decided I might as well eat something. Passing the door that lead to the grand dinning room that was only used at dinner or for parties, I snuck in through the back door. 

In the steaming room I found exactly whom I expected. Standing over a boiling pot of ramen and preparing the rest of the whores and madams breakfasts was Natsumi. 

Natsumi was an older woman who had been a concubine to a human lord in the northern lands. She cooked for him and satisfied his other' needs, and when he grew tired of her she was thrown to the streets. She had become to old for prostitution and eventually found her way here, where the madams let her stay as the main cook. She was a kind woman and sometimes the only person I could talk too.

I greeted her from behind. "Good morning Natsumi-chan." She turned from the steaming pot and faced me slightly startled, whipping her hands on her apron. 

"Hai. Good morning Mai-chan." She looked at me with a curious tint to her eyes. "What are you doing up so early?"  


"I couldn't sleep." I spoke through a smile. 

Natsumi ran her fingers through her slick, gray hair that was tightly pulled into a bun on top her head. "I can understand that, but a girl your age needs her beauty sleep. You wouldn't want to lose that pretty face of yours." 

I raised my eyebrow at her comment — she was like the grandmother I never had. "I am not a little girl anymore. You flatter me. But when I can not sleep I can not sleep." Natsumi nodded her head. 

"Natsumi-chan?" 

"Hai?" The old woman crossed her arms at her chest.

"The reason I came here, other than to see you, waswell I" Natsumi smiled and answered me before I could get out my question.

"Sit down girl and I'll make you something to eat." I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Domo Arigatou Natsumi-chan." 

I sat down on a stool by the back door, chatting with Natsumi as I waited for my breakfast to be made. After the normal gossip about the girls, and whom the madams were going to get rid of next, Natsumi turned away from the steamed rice and vegetables she was making and asked me an unexpected question.

"Isn't your birthday coming up soon Mai?" I was silent for a moment, thinking it over in my own head.

"Hai, it is. I had completely forgot." Natsumi smiled at me.

"Well what would a girl like you want for her birthday, I feel as your close friend I am obligated to get you a gift." I blushed slightly - no one ever made a fuss about me.

"Oh Natsumi-chan you don't have to get me a gift." Natsumi turned from the stove, a plate of rice and vegetables in her hand. Carrying the plate in one hand and the other stubbornly placed on her hip, Natsumi placed the dish on the counter before me.

"Who ever said I 'have' to? Mai dear, I want to." I looked at the food with tempted eyes, the aroma was delicious and I took my chopsticks in hand. I timidly looked at Natsumi.

"But you said" Natsumi patted my back before returning to the stove.

"Never mind what I said." She laughed while she spoke. "I'm and aging lady, I need to make jokes." She peeked once more over her shoulder at me, wearing a big toothy grin, and I gave her a look of gratitude.

We sat in silence together for a while, as she stirred miscellaneous pots and I gorged on the hearty food. 

When Natsumi brought me a pot of fresh boiled green tea, I wiped my lips clean with a cloth towel and poured myself a cup. I then thought to ask a question. Natsumi got around the compound a lot, and she talked to many people, she might be able to help me find some answers.

"Natsumi?" She again looked at me over her shoulder.

"I..I" Natsumi wiped her hands on her apron and turned to face me.

"What it is?" 

"I was wondering if you had heard any news of a demon lord coming tonight?" Natsumi pondered for a moment, and then scratching the side of her head came to stand next to me.

"No. I'm sorry but I haven't heard anything." She noticed my frown of disappointment. 

"Why do you ask?" I took a sip of my tea.

"Oh nothing. I just heard a rumor, that's all."

My eyes returned downcast to my half eaten food, and Natsumi tapped my shoulder to retrieve my attention.

"Tell me what you heard." She smiled wryly, "It might remind me of something I have forgotten." I took another sip of tea, and then licked my lips anxiously before speaking.

"Well, last night at the hot spring Yui was talking" Natsumi interrupted me.

"You see, maybe it isn't true. That Yui is always making up stories for attentionI never liked that girl. Did you know that in all my years of serving here she never once said thank you. And further more"

"Natsumi!" She stopped mid sentence and looked at me questioningly.

"May I finish." 

"Oh of course Mai. I apologize."

"That's okay." 

"Go on." 

"Well Yui said that she had slept with a demon lord's advisor or companionsomething like that." Natsumi sorted in disbelief at my comment. I stopped and looked at her.

"She said that and you believe her." I felt slightly foolish, but went on talking.

"Well not at first, and I still don't really, but I listened to what she had to say because I was curious." Natsumi crossed her arms and continued listening.

"Anyways, she said that the man she had been with had told her that the demon Lord of the Western Lands was coming to our brothel compound and was going to chose a new concubine for his use."

"Why would a Lord like himself come to a small place like this on the edge of town, so far south?"

"I really don't know. His last mistress was said to have been killed by his only son, and maybe he has been searching for a woman he likes all over the land. But for whatever reason he has come here, supposing Yui wasn't lying and he 'is' here, I have to do anything I can to be chosen."

Natsumi gave me an unsure look, her lips scrunched into a frown. "I don't know about this Mai. This lords last woman got killed by his son, and he probably has a full demon wife. You don't want to get involved in that kind of a situation." 

"But you don't understand Natsumi," my eye were sad and pleading. "You wanted to know what I desired for my birthday? Well it's to get out of here. I have been trapped in the walls of this compound for too long. I don't care if he has a full demon bitch wife, I don't care if he has a maniac of a son, and it wouldn't even matter to me if he beat me the second I entered his home. I just need to get out. I need to escape from the Yume Yokubou brothel."

Natsumi tried to comfort me with her hand on my shoulder. "There are other ways."

"No. Not for a girl like me. I am not pure and innocent enough to be married, what man would want me? In fact I do not whish to be married, just so I can end up with some farmer, who I break my back for every day in the field, and spread my legs for every night in bed. There is nothing for me in this town or any town." I sighed heavily and took another drawn out sip of my tea.

I looked at Natsumi with pitiful eyes. "I have been here since I was twelve years old. I lost my virginity at thirteen, when they thought I was ready for the 'real' work and not sweeping the floors." My voice became somber as I recalled unpleasant nights long past. 

"I remember my first night as one of the girls. I was scared, helpless and unsure what was going to happen to me. Some of the older girls played with me like I was a doll, dressed me up in a pretty pink Kimono with white flowers painted on the silk. They giggled while they fixed my hair, brushing it till it shone in the candle light and sprayed it with perfume so I reeked with the scent of jasmine and green tea. After they had painted my face with makeup, my lips were a shiny red and my eye's outlined with dark black ink, they all gather around me to lead me to the lobby. They all seemed so excited for me and told me how wonderful it was that I was finally one of them, and how great it would all be -but I was still scared."

I stopped for a moment to sip my tea.

"It was not like I did not know about sex, I was just unsure of the details of the arrangement. When I was finally brought to the lobby, there was a man waiting for me. He looked about twenty-five, with suntanned skin and slim, black eyes. He was a simple farmer who had harvested a good crop that year and wanted to go out and spend some of his extra earnings on 'good time'. He seemed about as nervous as I was, and looked at me questioningly when I was brought out. He spoke to the madam at my side.

'Is this my girl?' he said as if he was confused by the whole thing. The woman nodded and I looked up at her for guidance. The man took a step towards me, eyeing me like a fish in the market place.

'But she is so young. Beautiful, but young' I blushed slightly, and the madam spoke to the farmer. 

'She is a young woman, but a woman no less. And by the offer you gave us, she is all 'you' can afford.' The man sighed and nodded his head. Then as he walked towards me, gave the fee to the pimp, and was led, by some of the girls who had dressed me, to a lounging room. I followed close behind, sneaking peeks at the farmer when ever I knew he wasn't looking. He was somewhat handsome, but it was very clear that he worked the fields and saw to much sun. 

The man and myself were left alone in a small, dim lit chamber, with a bed and couch. This man had a wife and a couple children, but he knew what he was doing about as much as I did. It was not a pleasant night, and I don't think the farmer was happy to find that I was a virgin. I don't think I will ever forget that night; the look in his eyes that graced my naked form, the way he touched my vulnerable body, and the way I screamed as he thrust into me."

I stopped a moment and looked up at Natsumi who was listening intently.

"I will never forget that night, but I can't even remember his name."

My eyes flooded slightly, and I quickly wiped away the moisture from my cheek. Natsumi came to my side and embraced me in her arms. I did not cry, but my vision became blurred with all the salty tears. Natsumi rubbed my back and pressed me against her small, huddled form. Then with a kiss on the top of my head, she pulled away to look at me. Her hands still held tight to my shoulders, and I was reluctant to look into her eyes.

"It's okay Mai. God burdens everyone with something, just be glad that's all you got." I didn't believe or agree with her, but I didn't say anything. 

Within a couple more sips of tea, and some quiet sniffling, I had calmed down, but still sat silently. 

Natsumi was almost done with the breakfasts, and she motioned to my mostly empty plate.

"Would you like more? There are some leftovers."

"Hai." I nodded my head. 

After Natsumi had filled my plate again, someone came bursting through the door. Natsumi turned to face the door in complete surprise.

"Roko!"

A young boy stood in the doorway panting. His name was Roko and he was Natsumi's only son, who she had brought with her from the Lords palace. The Northern Lord had disowned the boy, and Roko had never met his own father. The madams gave him work to do outside and around the village in exchange for room and board, and he was the only man who was let beyond the lobby, lounges, or grand dinning hall. 

"What are you doing here Roko, you scared me half to death." The boy's was leaning on his knees, and still panting heavily - he must have run all the way from the market. His dusty brown hair fell on to his face messily, and his even deeper brown eyes held something very important. Roko took a deep breath and stood up straight, brushing his hair from his face.

"Good morning to you too motherAnd hello Mai, your looking beautiful this morning." He smiled at me.

Natsumi crossed her arms and frowned at the boy. "What is it Roko, you can flirt with Mai later." I smiled at the boy as he developed a blush in his cheeks. He was only fourteen years old, but always very charming. I think it was from growing up surrounded by beautiful ladies - though he always told me I was the most exquisite inside and out. He really knew how to flatter a girl, and even though he was probably lying, I still liked it.

"I came to tell you mother that Madam Misaki is coming to inspect the kitchen, and I thought you should be warned. 

"How thoughtful of you Roko. Now get the hell out of here so I can clean up. You had better leave too Mai, we wouldn't want you to get into trouble. You can take your breakfast with you."

Roko took a couple steps toward us. "I'll escort you to the gardens, it beautiful out." He offered his hand to me, and I would have accepted except for Natsumi.

"NO! You have work to do." With a sigh Roko retracted his hand.

"Well I hope to see you soon Mai." He then left the kitchen.

Natsumi motioned to the back door that lead to the gardens.

"Come on, come on, we don't have all day." I rose and took my plate and cup.

Before I exited the kitchen to the brilliant, sun lit, gardens, I turned to Natsumi.

"Thank you Natsumi, you've always been there for me." 

"Don't mention it Mai. Your worth it." Then with a smile Natsumi gently shoved me out the door.

I wander for a while and was left alone with my thoughts.

A/N: There you have it, didn't get much further in the plot line but gave a lot of background. Please read and review, and if it gets the same kind of response the last chap got I might put out chapter three a lot quicker. 


End file.
